<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early mornings by TatiRena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476581">Early mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatiRena/pseuds/TatiRena'>TatiRena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Sexy, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatiRena/pseuds/TatiRena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wakes up next to his beautiful girlfriend Marinette<br/>Post reveal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mlle Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a kind woman. She rarely spoke a harsh word, was thoughtful of other’s feelings and always tried to make those around her feel comfortable. In the few instances where she was challenged in her bearings with a difficult person, a stare perfectly mirroring that of her mother usually sufficed. Because of this, Mlle Dupain-Cheng also never cursed. With one exception. Well two, but the latter was the heated result of a certain Monsieur Kitty Agreste’s skillful hands and he did not seem to mind, not in the least.</p><p>The morning had started out quite well. Sun had filtered through the light curtains, crisps smells from the nearby bakery and the blossoming park across the road found its way through the open window, and the quiet was only broken by the low hum of Paris waking up. Adrien Agreste lay snuggled against Marinette’s back on her double bed, light sheets covering them in the summer air and Marinette’s hair splayed out over the soft pillows with her head buried deeply inside. Adrien was an early riser, in more than one way, but he treasured being able to hold her close and snuggle her awake. If he got her to bed at a reasonable time, she could be kissed awake as early as 8 o’clock, but had she had one of her creative revelations which lasted well into the night, she was not possible to rouse before 10.</p><p>Adrien however had discovered that if he was able to get her drunk enough on love, she would fall asleep in his arms, completely forgetting everything around her, including upcoming projects and the ever nearby sketchpad. Last night had been such a night and the clock next to the bed was nearing the magic hour. </p><p>Carefully he ran his fingers up along her arm, caressing her from her hand to her shoulder in small strokes, watching the soft hair on her skin raise with his touch. He propped himself up on one arm leaning over her and let his hand continue over her shoulder, up the side of her neck and stopping at her chin. A sweet hum came from the pillow and his heart fluttered. He leaned in and placed kissed on her shoulder, her neck and the edge of her jaw. She stirred and he was able to see the sleepy smile on her lips.</p><p>He slowly moved his hand under the sheet and placed it on the naked skin of her waist, sliding it across her abdomen to her other side, softly turning her towards him as he continued placing kissed on her neck. Marinette moved her hand to his lower arm, scooted closer, encouraging to continue his touch. He moved his hand up her side, pushing the hem of her shirt with him, just grazing the side of her chest. He tilted his head, just enough to reach her lips and gently kissed her as she became more and more awake. She sharply inhaled as the kiss deepened and pulled him close enough to feel every part of his body, molding her shapes to his. Her hands found their way to his hair as he pushed her under him - until a sharp noise next to the bed startled them both and snapped their heads up.</p><p>An Akuma alert rang loudly, with enough force capable of waking the dead, which was very much on purpose, as a sleeping Marinette was not far off that description.</p><p>M. Agreste glared at the alarm as he reached out and turned it off. He dutifully sat up in bed and started rubbing his hands in his face to snap out of a perfectly good moment. Marinette groaned and fell back in the pillows with a thump.</p><p>“Fucking Hawkmoth! If I ever get my hands on that bloody asshole, he will regret he ever lived!” </p><p>She sputtered a few more curses as Adrien got up and shuffled to the bathroom. He couldn’t help but chuckle. While Hawkmoth may have discovered that Ladybug was slightly more unfocused with early morning Akumas, he did not seem to have noticed how ruthless she had been at the same time. If Hawkmoth was going to make this a habit, they were going to beat him very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>